Locations
This article lists all locations in the game by the following tree structure. Post-Searing World Map Map of Post-Searing Guild Wards by GWFreaks.com Region *Explorable Area :image:CityIcon_sml.gif City ::image:ArenaIcon_sml.gif Arena :: Guild Hall :image:OutpostIcon_sml.gif Outpost :image:MissionIcon_sml.gif Mission :: Point of Interest A list of all locations in the game, sorted by type can be found under: Locations (by Type) Ascalon Pre-Searing Ascalon *Lakeside County :image:OutpostIcon_sml.gif Ascalon City ::Ascalon Academy :image:OutpostIcon_sml.gif Ashford Abbey :Ashford Village *The Catacombs *Green Hills County :image:OutpostIcon_sml.gif The Barradin Estate *Wizard's Folly :image:OutpostIcon_sml.gif Foible's Fair *Regent Valley :image:OutpostIcon_sml.gif Fort Ranik *The Northlands Post-Searing Ascalon *Old Ascalon :image:CityIcon_sml.gif Ascalon City ::image:ArenaIcon_sml.gif Ascalon Arena :image:MissionIcon_sml.gif The Great Northern Wall :image:OutpostIcon_sml.gif Sardelac Sanitarium : Hammer Gate *Regent Valley :image:MissionIcon_sml.gif Fort Ranik : King's Watch *Eastern Frontier :image:OutpostIcon_sml.gif Frontier Gate :image:MissionIcon_sml.gif Ruins of Surmia :: Ruins of Surmia :: Ruins of Drascir *Pockmark Flats :image:OutpostIcon_sml.gif Serenity Temple *The Breach :image:OutpostIcon_sml.gif Piken Square *Diessa Lowlands :image:OutpostIcon_sml.gif Grendich Courthouse :image:MissionIcon_sml.gif Nolani Academy :: Ruins of Rin : Ruins of Nolani *Flame Temple Corridor *Dragon's Gullet *Ascalon Foothills Shiverpeak Mountains Northern Shiverpeak Mountains *Traveler's Vale :image:OutpostIcon_sml.gif Yak's Bend ::image:ArenaIcon_sml.gif Shiverpeak Arena :image:MissionIcon_sml.gif Borlis Pass :: Maladar's Fort :: Krok's Hollow :: Grooble's Gulch *Iron Horse Mine *Anvil Rock :image:OutpostIcon_sml.gif Ice Tooth Cave :image:MissionIcon_sml.gif The Frost Gate *Deldrimor Bowl :image:OutpostIcon_sml.gif Beacon's Perch *Griffon's Mouth Southern Shiverpeak Mountains *Lornar's Pass *Dreadnought's Drift *Snake Dance :image:OutpostIcon_sml.gif Camp Rankor *Sorrow's Furnace *Grenth's Footprint :image:OutpostIcon_sml.gif Deldrimor War Camp *Talus Chute :image:CityIcon_sml.gif Droknar's Forge ::image:ArenaIcon_sml.gif Deldrimor Arena :image:MissionIcon_sml.gif Ice Caves of Sorrow *Witman's Folly :image:OutpostIcon_sml.gif Port Sledge *Ice Floe :image:OutpostIcon_sml.gif Marhan's Grotto :image:MissionIcon_sml.gif Thunderhead Keep *Frozen Forest :image:OutpostIcon_sml.gif Copperhammer Mines :image:MissionIcon_sml.gif Iron Mines of Moladune *Ice Dome *Spearhead Peak :image:OutpostIcon_sml.gif The Granite Citadel *Tasca's Demise *Mineral Springs Kryta Eastern Kryta *Scoundrel's Rise :image:MissionIcon_sml.gif Gates of Kryta *North Kryta Province :image:CityIcon_sml.gif Lion's Arch ::image:ArenaIcon_sml.gif Competition Arenas :::image:ArenaIcon_sml.gif D'Alessio Arena :::image:ArenaIcon_sml.gif Fort Koga (-> Henge of Denravi) :::image:ArenaIcon_sml.gif Amnoon Arena (-> Amnoon Oasis) :::image:ArenaIcon_sml.gif The Crag (-> Ember Light Camp) ::*Cantha (Sea of Sorrows) ::: Warrior's Isle ::: Hunter's Isle ::: Wizard's Isle ::: Druid's Isle ::: Frozen Isle ::: Isle of the Dead ::: Burning Isle :image:MissionIcon_sml.gif D'Alessio Seaboard :: Temple of Tolerance :: Hakewood : Ascalon Settlement *Nebo Terrace :image:OutpostIcon_sml.gif Bergen Hot Springs :image:OutpostIcon_sml.gif Beetletun : Nebo Village *Watchtower Coast :image:MissionIcon_sml.gif Divinity Coast :: Loamhurst : Giant's Basin *Cursed Lands *The Black Curtain :image:OutpostIcon_sml.gif Temple of the Ages *Kessex Peak : Wizard's Tower *Talmark Wilderness : Dakutu Village Southern Kryta *Tears of the Fallen *Stingray Strand :image:OutpostIcon_sml.gif Fishermen's Haven :image:MissionIcon_sml.gif Sanctum Cay *Twin Serpent Lakes :image:MissionIcon_sml.gif Riverside Province Maguuma Jungle *Majesty's Rest *Sage Lands :image:OutpostIcon_sml.gif Druid's Overlook :image:MissionIcon_sml.gif The Wilds *Mamnoon Lagoon *Silverwood :image:OutpostIcon_sml.gif Quarrel Falls :image:MissionIcon_sml.gif Bloodstone Fen *Ettin's Back :image:OutpostIcon_sml.gif Ventari's Refuge :image:MissionIcon_sml.gif Aurora Glade *Reed Bog *The Falls *Dry Top *Tangle Root :image:CityIcon_sml.gif Henge of Denravi :image:OutpostIcon_sml.gif Maguuma Stade : Ullen River Crystal Desert *Prophet's Path :image:CityIcon_sml.gif The Amnoon Oasis :image:OutpostIcon_sml.gif Augury Rock :image:OutpostIcon_sml.gif Heroes' Audience *Skyward Reach :image:OutpostIcon_sml.gif Destiny's Gorge *Vulture Drifts :image:MissionIcon_sml.gif Dunes of Despair *The Arid Sea *The Scar :image:MissionIcon_sml.gif Thirsty River *Diviner's Ascent :image:MissionIcon_sml.gif Elona Reach *Salt Flats :image:OutpostIcon_sml.gif Seeker's Passage image:MissionIcon_sml.gif The Dragon's Lair :image:ArenaIcon_sml.gif Tomb of the Primeval Kings ::image:ArenaIcon_sml.gif Hall of Heroes Ring of Fire Islands *Perdition Rock :image:OutpostIcon_sml.gif Ember Light Camp image:MissionIcon_sml.gif Ring of Fire image:MissionIcon_sml.gif Abaddon's Mouth image:MissionIcon_sml.gif Hell's Precipice Realms of the Gods *The Fissure of Woe *The Underworld image:ArenaIcon_sml.gif Hall of Heroes Lore and History Locations *Orr : Arah *Tombs of Drascir Category:Locations